party_hardfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels
There are currently 19 levels available to play. Each has their own set of traps, events, and play style. Levels have several altered versions, with slightly different traps, events, and people. Levels BBQ Party The first level, all unlocked heroes can be played. Population of party goers ranges from 45 to 55. Takes place at a house. Bouncers: *None. Traps: * Electrocution near bathrooms * Shove someone into the burning barrel near the entrance * Break oven to explode * A punch bowl in the kitchen or beer keg in the main room may appear. These can be poisoned. * An extinguisher on the right-hand side of the door * Gasoline in top right room can be used to start a fire * Beartrap outside to the far right * Run over some people in front with the golf cart * Startle the horse next to the front door to kick some people down * Can knock over trees into windows * Break the shelves in the bottom right room. Events: * Shady Trench Coat Seller. * A drug deal in the middle right room. * A meth lab in the top right room. Dumping Sites: * Dumpster around the right side of the house. * If you put all of the bodies in the upper right room before you set it on fire it will take care of the bodies. * An ice box in the kitchen. * A manhole in front of the house, to the right. Escape routes: *Bottom right room window, Far Left Window, Top right room window. Briefcase: In the case that a drug deal happens, the swat team will appear and the 6 people involved. A black briefcase will be left on the floor, always containing 5 doses of poison. Biker Party The second level, all unlocked heroes can be played on this level. Population ranges from 35+. Takes place at another house, next to a barn. Bouncers: *None. Traps: * Gasoline in bottom right room to start a fire * 2 bear traps; one near the right side door of the house, one on the left side door of the house. * Beer keg to poison * Shove someone into the BBQ * A truck in the garage can be activated to run over anybody in front of it * Motorcycles in front may be broken to enrage bikers, who will yell "I'll kill the mother fucker!" They will look around until they spot someone, and say "It was you!". They quickly run up and kill the person they see. * A horse appears in the barn. * A bull below the garage can be enraged and run across the screen, killing those in front of it. Events: Biker will beat up people in the main room of the party, Triggered by biker saying "What did you say about my mama?" Cops will be called by other party goers after he kills someone. Dumping Sites: * Hay in the barn * A chest located in the bottom right room. * A manhole behind the garage. Escape Routes: *Ladder through window in bottom right room, Trap door between barn and bottom right room. Briefcase: *A black briefcase containing a random item near the back of the garage. Casino Party The third in a series of story mode levels, you are at a casino party with 49+ Victims. Bouncers: *At Both front and right side door. Traps: * 2 speakers on both sides of the dance floor * A hanging electrical wire on stage * Car with bow on it will run over anyone in front of the building * Oven in the kitchen to the left can be broken to explode * Gasoline in kitchen to the left * 2 gumball machines, in the room before the kitchen, and near the pool * Punch bowl either on the table in the right side room, or next to the pool Events: * Robbers will take out the bouncer on the right side of the building, and begin to steal the money in the room to the right of the stage. They will continue until seen by you or a party goer. If found by party goer, they will call the police. * In front of the building, there may be a line of people waiting in front of the first bouncer to get in. This would be the ideal time to set off the car, as it will kill the bouncer and the entire line. Dumping Sites: * Dumpsters to the right of the building * Manhole to the right of the building. Escape Routes: *Trap door leading from kitchen to bottom left of the map. Briefcase: *In the money room on top right of the map, there is a brown briefcase containing a sword. Neon Top Party The fourth in a series of story mode levels, you are at a rooftop party called the glow neon with 50+ victims. Bouncers: *Two at the left of the map, on the stairs. Traps: * speaker at the left of the dance floor * Breaking the electrical box on the bottom of the map will cause the dance floor to malfunction, electrocuting and killing everyone on it. Any bodies killed by it will disappear. * 3 bubblegum machines are located next to the left stairs, on the top of the dance floor, and on the bottom left of the dance floor. * Punch bowl on the left table can be poisoned. * Can throw someone off the roof right above the DJ, or at the top right of the area. * People can be shoved into the fans on the top and the right of the map. several fans are not on, so they will not work. Events: * Shady trench coat seller * Window cleaners are working on the front of the building. The player can cut the wires holding them up. Nobody will be alarmed if they see this happen, and they don't count for your kills. Dumping sites: *The player can dump bodies (including sleeping people) off the roof. Escape routes: *None. briefcase: *Up the stairs to the left, that the bouncers are guarding. The briefcase is brown and contains a random item. Boat Party The fifth level, you are at a boat party with 46+ victims. Bouncers: *One bouncer, near the bottom stairs. Traps: * 2 gumball machines, on the bottom of the map, and on the top of the boat next to the table * A punch bowl on the table on top of the boat * A speaker in the main area * On the bottom side of the boat, there is no rail, where a party goer may be pushed into the shark-infested water. If the player does this, they must be careful of the bouncer that walks around that part of the boat, if he is still alive. Events: If the player makes a call, 3 people come out of the boat and spray toxic gas on the end of the boat, killing anybody in contact with it. Dumping Sites: *The side of the boat, where there's a gap in the railing. Escape routes: * From an entrance on the top right to the rightmost door on the bottom * From an entrance on the very top to the middle door on the bottom * From an entrance on the top left to the leftmost door on the bottom Briefcase: *A brown briefcase on the top left containing a random item Miami Party In the sixth level of the story mode, you are at an outdoor concert with 59 victims. Bouncers: *2 bouncers, that both wander the right side of the map. Traps: * 2 beer kegs, on either the top right or bottom right side * A punch bowl on the bottom right * A large speaker and a small speaker in front of the stage * A hanging wire on the stage * Porta-potties on the top right corner of the map can be broken, to explode * An engine next to the porta-potties can be broken * A BBQ on the top right * A large stove on the top right Events: Making a phone call can cause two zombies to show up. Said zombies will attack and turn people into zombies. They will not count as dead. The player can stab the zombies to actually kill them. If a non-zombified person sees the player stab a zombie, they will not react, however, if the player kills a person that is only knocked out from a zombie attack it will count as a killing and the people will react to it. Dumping Sites: *None Escape Routes: *None Brief Case: *A brown briefcase containing a random item is in the left side of the map. Party Bus In the seventh level of the story mode, you are on a party bus with 34 victims. The goal is only to murder them all as fast as you can. No one is able to call the police, or any ambulances. They're all just stuck on the bus with you. How fitting. However, the party goers may become aggressive and knock you out, if only for a few seconds. This can be avoided usually, if you use the item given from the briefcase. Traps: *None. Events: *None. Dumping Sites: *None. Brief Case: *Right side of the party bus. Open Air In the eighth level of the story mode, the party takes place outdoors with 47 victims. The water counts as a seperate room, so if the player kills someone in the water, the people outside the water will not notice. Bouncers: *None. Traps: * Tent in the bottom right. * Tower in the top right. * Porta-potties in the top right (can be tipped over). * Barbeque on the right. * Big speakers at the top. * Horse in the middle. * Saw on the left. Events: * Shady Trench Coat Seller. * If the player makes a phone call, an exterminator squad will appear and spray poinsoned gas around. Dumping Sites: * Two dumpsters: One in the top left corner and one in the top right corner. Escape routes: *None. Briefcase: *(...) Pool Party The ninth level takes place in a rooftop pool party with 41 victims. The pool counts as a seperate room, so if the player kills someone in the pool, the people outside the pool will not notice. Bouncers: * Two. One on the left and one on the right. (Note: The one on the right walks over nearly the whole map. He will stop attacking after the player has used the "start conga line" option on the DJ stand. The left bouncer is not affected by this.) Traps: *Speaker. *Punch bowl. *Bungalow bar. Escape routes: * The slide, entrance on the left. Leads to the pool, can be used once. Events: *If the player makes a phone call, a party of 15 people in Halloween costumes will arrive. *The DJ stand has a "start conga line" option, which makes the VIP's walk in a line (with one bouncer). Dumping Sites: *Gap in the railing: Top middle and on the right. *Spinning fans: Three, two next to the lift door and one on the right next to the gap in the railing. Brief Case: *In the VIP room on the left. Halloween Party This level takes place at a halloween party in a house with a lot of different rooms. Bouncers: * None. Traps: * Jack o'lantern on a table on the right. * Big cauldron of booze in the big dance room. * Breakable motorbike at the bottom. * Torture chamber, small room left of the big dance floor, above the operating room. Note: if the player tortures someone to death, the party guests will not call the cops, similar to pushing somebody off the roof (rooftop parties) or throwing them in the killer panda cage (Miami beach party). * (...) Escape routes: * A window on the left side of the big dance room, leads to an operating room. * Floorboard in the small room on the right, leads to door at the top left. * (...) Events: * If the player makes a phone call, the exterminator squad will arrive and poison people. Dumping sites: * Two dumpsters outside, in the top right corner. Brief case: * A black briefcase can be found in the top left room. Campus Party This level takes place in a house with a lot of different bedrooms. Bouncers: * Six. Two in each corridor, one outside, one on the left. Traps: * Two gumball machines: One gumball machine in each corridor. * Bear trap outside. * Large squirrel statue next to fence. * Punch bowl. * Number "9" Statue. Escape routes: * A window on the right side, leads to inside of the right corridor. Events: * If the player makes a phone call, a butcher will arrive and murder people. Dumping sites: * A sewer, in front of right window Brief case: * An orange briefcase can be found in the bottom left room, and another one slightly to the right from the middle. Underground Sick Category:Parties